


Sending His Love Home

by DesertVixen



Category: Chalion Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Can't Go Home Again, Double Drabble, Gen, Growing Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 16:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12112683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Penric dealing with how "home" isn't





	Sending His Love Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [NightsMistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightsMistress/gifts).



Penric wasn’t sure when home had become so small. 

He wasn’t sure when Jurald Court had stopped being home. 

Now, it was merely another place to visit. 

His work for the White God had not brought him to his own territory. Small favors, Penric thought. Visits felt strange enough. 

Instead, he found letters from home to be more enjoyable. Penric could imagine his mother’s voice, rather than being stifled by her and his elder brother. His own letters home became longer as visits diminished.

Yet, when Penric visited a new place, one of his first tasks was finding some small token to send his mother. Something small and feminine, such as a rare perfume from tropical flowers or delicate embroidered lace to trim her gowns.

He wondered what his lady mother would say if she knew how often Desdemona weighed in on her gifts.

For his brother, there was no need to bother shopping, as the gift Rolsch liked best was extra gold. 

He might enjoy taking gifts in person, but things had a way of becoming awkward, silent.

Not home.

So he contented himself with sending his love in small packages. 

It was easier for everyone, not just him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy it!


End file.
